


13: Wax

by LeosLust



Series: FFxivWrite2019 [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosLust/pseuds/LeosLust
Summary: Kamui has a rough night





	13: Wax

Kamui watched as the wax began to drip down the side of the tall candles he had lit for himself. He had originally planned to study the night away, yet right now, at that moment, he couldn’t bring himself to read the hefty tomes laid open before him.

His mind wavered as he thought back over the past few months of his sorry life. He had been through much. Slaying primals and summoning their egis was a tiring task. He could feel the aether flow throw his veins as though it were a secondary heart beat.

Unconsciously he reached out and touched the candle before him. Eyes unwavering as the hot wax ran over his fingers. The heat was soothing on this cruel, cold night.

He did not know what the future had in store for him. Only that he must remain strong, for those that had fallen, and those that still remained.

**Author's Note:**

> i still dont know what i was writing here but its a thing


End file.
